My Guardian Xover
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Zero pureblood vampire, Luka powerful Opast and Kaname a pureblood, Kaname and Luka are both trying to win Zerorins heart. Yaoi!  Luka x Zero  Kaname x Zero the original is on X-overs :  read it please!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiya!_**

**_This is my new project, my first Uraboku and Vk x-over, thanks to _ben4kevin**** for gice me the idea hehe this is for you hope you like it.**

**Notes:**

**** ****Zero**** is a pureblood; his powers were sealed when baby.**

****At the beginning**** of history Zerorin lives with Cross, Luka is the one who saves the baby, for that reason they have a very close and shared a bond.  
**Kaien Cross and Takashiro Giou are distant relatives.  
I'm still not sure whether the vk will follow the same as the anime. Where Kaname went to Cross with little yuki, the case is that Kaname suddenly appear and fall in love with our Zero**

**** I don't know if Sodom is a baby dragon if not just let me know**

**** Zero's neko is Luky, he called it that way because it reminds him of Luka**

**** Please deal with my grammar mistakes I'm still looking for a beta**

**_Xx - My Guardian - xX_**

**Chapter One**

n **X Once Upon a December x –**

_The__ pure white snow just like that night in December, the snowflakes falling gently, painted in white across the landscape._

"Uka-sawn!" A small little voice was heard as a little three year old boy ran at full speed, his arms outstretched trying to reach the boy was seen in the distance.

He ran as fast as he could or rather what his little legs would allow it, the young angel was wearing a short gray coat his hood up and a purple winter earmuffs he also was wearing a gray slippers with the form of a neko and a scarf white and purple stripes around his little neck. His eyes shone with excitement, those big and beautiful eyes of this unusual lilac, as peculiar as his silver hair. His chubby cheeks had a light shade of pink from the cold. He also was giggling while running.

"Uka-swan" Got to hear this angelic little voice, the little angel could reach his target and he would succeed if was not for the slippery snow. One second those beautiful lilac eyes were staring at the face of that boy in the distance and now were looking at cutting ice that was about to cut his baby's skin.

"Zero!" The boy screamed just giving a large jump he reached where the beautiful creature, holding him in his strong arms, preventing this little angel from hurting. The boy had seen his little angel ran out of the house, shouting his name with that sweet voice that could only belong to him. And after a few minutes, he could see his beautiful angel was about to fall. The boy did not hesitate a second, he would do everything possible to protect his beautiful child even if that mean hurt himself just to protect his angel, his Zero.

"Uka-swan" said the little boy with a smile, closing his eyes, revealing his long and thick black lashes as his tiny hands clung to the body of his protector. He felt safe when Luka was with him.

"I can't believe you went out again without telling me a thing" A man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and glasses ran out; with a kitchen apron pink half on. He came running up to where his little creature. The man looked to be about his 30s or more, but with the fake tears or also known crocodile tears which shed and his shrill voice one would think he was a 10 year old kid. He approached to where his little cherub giving strong puffs of air, although the distance was not much he no longer had the same condition as before. Could say that he was getting old, and his status as a great hunter was disappearing slowly. "I was very worried" The man said with crocodile tears still.

"Bad Zero-chan, you scared daddy" said the blond man with childish attitude, approaching the mysterious boy dressed all in black with a little Zero-chan in his arms, as he lowered the hood of the young angel and passed his hand over the smooth silver threads of the child.

The little boy squirmed a bit in the arms of the man who held him so gently, afraid to him let go or hurt him. The cold wind had beaten on the head of the small boy causing his skin bristles cold; slowly he rubbed his little tiny body against the chest of the older.

"Waaaa my Zero-chan isn't' listening to his daddy" The blond man began to mourn, hazel eyes gushed water, tears shed according to what he said, because his little boy paid no attention, although the boy in black knew that ex -hunter tended to exaggerate things.

"Cross-san" said the boy in black while gently holding that little boy "What a pleasure to meet us again " the boy said with a soft voice, so soothing for the little boy who was now busy with the boy's black hair giggling and pulling the hair of the older boy to get his attention.

"Itai" the boy said while carefully tried to take away the little hand of his hair. Little Zero-chan laughed when he realized he had accomplished his goal: getting the attention of the older boy.

"Zero-chan, don't you want daddy to carry you?" Asked the blonde, wanting to hold at that tender creature, the little boy would not stop from laugh. That sweet laugh came to the ears of both Cross and Luka. Who smiled, impressed that the little boy could laugh so easily with this cold.

"Daddy!" Cried the little angel moving his small body while was in the arms of the boy, stretching his arms at his father to carry him. The man did not waste a second to hold the baby on his arms, happy to be able to get close to his beautiful child.

Kaien Cross, knew very well that this child was not his real son, not only him, many people all of them closer friends knew this, not the fact that Cross had never been married, if not the child's features: unusual and beautiful lilac eyes and soft silver hair were completely different from the ex-hunter who had long blond hair and honey eyes. Definitely bore no resemblance, well maybe the fact that both worship candies, and always were playing like little kids. Well at least that was well regarded in Zero-chan who was three years and of course he would like to play and stuff just like any other baby boy of his age, but not to an experienced hunter and former like Kaien Cross, who in is his younger years he was feared by vampires and other hunters who would not like to mess with him.

But Cross's attitude had changed when it came to his little boy, Cross could return back to his childhood, just because he wanted that little angel to smile forever, just as now he did, of course it Zerorin was innocent creature, but also was all a little devil, like now the cute little angel enjoyed by trying to remove Cross's glasses.

"Zero-chan, you don't let daddy see" Cross said as he tried to catch the tiny hands away from his glasses. Of course it was useless because Zero-chan was holding the glasses of his father and was playing with them. Cross sighed knowing that these glasses would be the number 100 to be broken this week.

"Zero" The boy dressed in black cautiously whispered, his velvet voice stopped the angel from his action. His head turned to see the beautiful gray eyes of his guardian. "If you behave like a good child I'll tell you a story" At the word _story_, Zero's beautiful lilac eyes opened wider than it already were and shone with great intensity a story said the boy and Zero loved stories he loved that it was his father or Luka who tell him all sorts of fairy tales.

"Swtorwy!" The child cried with a beautiful smile lighting his face. Both Luka and Cross smiled seeing how his little angel was smiling and excited because he would hear a story.

They came home with an enthusiastic Zerorin, who just feel the warmth of home, soon the little angel tried to escape the embrace of his father. Cross left the baby on the floor but refused at first because he loved to hold on his arms that little angel, he really did not care if the angel broke his lenses or try to pull his hair, Zero was his son and he loved him.

"Uka-swan! Twell mew twe stwowy" said the sweet angelic voice, now that Luka was looking at his child could see that the child was very small or rather, the clothes Cross had bought were big enough for his angel, even if the child was with his baggy clothes looked beautiful, all cute with his slippers, Luka had not realized that his little boy went out in slippers, until now, his gray eyes stared at the Neko slippers Zero was wearing his worship. That little boy was the most precious to Luka; he loved all about this beautiful child from his sweet laughter to his cries, although the last one did not like to see in the beautiful face of an angel; Luka hated when his angel cried, it just broke his heart.

"Uka-sawn?" Asked the little boy, his eyes looked confused at the boy who stood before him, but then a huge smile came from his lips and he ran back to hug the boy's legs, as it was all he could reach.

"Luka-san, would you help me with dinner?" Asked Crossed rather ordered, it was eight o'clock; Zero should take his meal before going to sleep. Seen Luka and Zero sharing a lovely time, Cross frowned a little, there was also another thing but Cross would not tell Luka: the fatherly jealous attitude, the former hunter knew very well the strong link that had these two, it was an unusually strong bond, Zero-chan was very attached to Luka and that was a problem, not now but in the future.

But for now he would let these two enjoy being together, even if his parental jealousy came to light sometimes, he did not care, for the simple fact that it was Zero's happiness and Cross would do anything to see him smile. Like now, his face lit with happiness, his lilac eyes sparkled as much it could his chubby pinkish cheeks, the little one was running from side to side playing with Sodom, a black baby dragon yellowish eyes, a simple view Sodom seemed to be a cute hamster with wings, but the baby dragon was more than that, it was a Duras, and was the true protector of his master Luka and now the little Zero-chan. Sodom could be cute and calm but it would hesitate to go on attacking people trying to hurt his two masters.

The black baby dragon was fluttering with his wings while moving his pointy ears, he moved around the room and Zero-chan ran after him to get him. Zero continued running until Sodom stood still resting on the table with his legs moving slowly, watching the basket of fruit, its yellow eyes rested on the huge red apple; he was placed in a position to attack, to capture the delicious fruit. Taking a little flight, the small animal tried to jump, I say try, because at that time Zero-chan had already risen to the chair with his small little arms had managed to catch the animal. Sodom sighed and lowered his head, his ears also fell, giving an expression of disappointment, he had failed to conquer his red apple. Zero-chan was giggling sweetly while his little hand patted Sodom head and ears, then he raised the baby dragon and smiled rubbing his chubby blushed cheek with Sodom's fluffy head. Standing on the chair Zero keeps hugging the baby dragon, still laughing. Sodom was an animal that liked to be flying around the room, he was not like animals that liked hugs and cuddles, he had already enough and tried to get rid of the delicate and small arms of the child, but he liked feel like the warmth of the small boy, moreover, Zero was not like those kids who abused pets that left them afraid of their own masters. Zero-chan was gentle, kind and took good care of Sodom; also Zerorin was a very jealous little master even when someone tried to touch his him.

From the kitchen you could hear the angelic laughter and screams of Zero-chan, both Luka and Cross were happy to her their little angel so happy and fun. While still making food for Zerorin and for them, well rather it was Luka who was cooking since Cross failed to cook but don't worry if Zerorin had to eat Cross's horrible food, because when Luka was not in the house, Kureha Aya: a girl with long hair black and black eyes (I don't know if her eyes are really black) that usually always dressed in kimonos was in charge of the kitchen, well she was in charge of taking care both Cross and Zero-chan. Speaking of her it was rare that Aya was not in the house, she might gone out to buy some things for the weekend like food and some presents for Zero-chan, she was just like Cross always spoiling that little angel, but who wasn't, if Zero-chan was the cutest boy in the world, all happy and cute just like an angel so it was almost impossible not to do what the little one said or wanted.

As they laid Zero's-chan meal in one of children's dishes adorned with nekos and teddy bears, Cross began to boil some water for tea. Maybe he didn't know how to make food, the only good thing he could do was boil the water, and well sometimes if he didn't forget to turn off the stove. Luka just remembered the time that the kitchen almost exploited because of the crazy ideas of Cross, that day the former hunter wanted or rather was trying to cook a cake for his beautiful son. Luckily the crazy ex-hunter had forgotten about those crazy ideas now that Aya was in charge of cooking, Cross did not object because that woman did cook so damn good, she was a goddess in the kitchen, every dish she cook it was truly exquisite.

Outside the kitchen are still hearing Zero's sweet giggles as the door opened and Aya appeared with some bags, the girl left her coat in the closet and entered the room led by the sweet laughter of her favorite child. What a surprise she found: Zero-chan was up on the table, with Sodom in his arms; the boy was circling and laughing.

"Zero-chan, what are you doing there? " the girl asked softly as she walked toward the table, with the intention of lowering the child from there but first she had to put some things she bought.

Zero heard the voice of Aya and instinctively stopped turning, of course he did so abruptly that he felt dizzy and Sodom felt the same. The little angel felt like his head was spinning and Aya as well, he could see her moving with the room in circles. The child's eyes were somewhat confused and shook his head from side to side trying to take away the dizziness. The little angel began to take small faltering steps forward while Aya was putting some of the bags on the other side of the table before dropping the little down there. She did not realize when the child was moving in the wrong direction, and Sodom was dizzy to realize that the small angel walks to the edge of the table and if he continued walking he would fall to the ground because there was not more table. Suddenly she heard a knock on the floor, Aya had dropped some bags and looked at the table, there was no Zero-chan and suddenly a cry was heard.

Cross and Luka still in the kitchen until Luka's sharp ears heard a bang or rather a body hitting the ground. It took Cross a few seconds to realize that there's no longer Zero's sweet giggles in fact there wasn't any sound emitted from his son, there was silence followed by a cry.

"ZERO!" The two said in unison, and quickly left the kitchen heading towards the room, where came those cries. Luka felt helpless as cries and cries increased their volume, all he wanted now was to get soon to his angel and to alleviate his pain, he knew his cute boy was in pain.

When they found Zero, saw the beautiful eyes of the angel full of tears, his cheeks were red and their angel still crying, Sodom was no longer beside him, the poor dragon was sitting on the couch with their pointy ears down, and tears coming out of its little eyes, the poor animal was crying because he could not avoid Zero-chan from getting hurt and now he felt terrible. Aya had Zero on his arms, gently stroking the silver head of the child, but that still kept the small mourn at this time the girl wanted the boy to stop, his tears broke her heart, and not only that, the sad look of the child and each of these crystal drops coming out of those beautiful lilac eyes that slid down his soft baby cheeks.

Luka did not take a moment to kneel in front of the girl and stroked the head of his silver angel. The small boy felt the warm touch and lifted up his eyes with tears still, the sad angel was found with these unusual sliver gray eyes staring at him tenderly. Luka continued stroking the child's head in a gentle and delicate way, the child slowly left to mourn, but the tears kept coming. The boy was hiccupping and rubbed his hands with his eyes to clear his tears. Then he stretched his tiny hands to reach his guard, Luka willingly took the baby in his arms. The child's head resting on the shoulder of Luka and his fragile arms encircled his neck. Luka gently held the little angel with one of his hand and with the other patted the back of the child, trying to calm him, whispering beautiful things for the child just to make him happy. The boy's silver eyes looked toward the small black furry that was crying.

"Sodom" Luka spoke with a gentle voice he knew that was not his fault the little black dragon was crying and he did not like seeing his faithful companion in a state of sadness. The little fluff flew to where Luka and landed on his free shoulder "It was not your fault" commented Luka and again Sodom raised its head and his ears and soon moved away and found flying around the room.

Cross was worried, what if Zero-chan was hurt, what if hos little one died, the blow he received could have been serious, and if the small di ...

"He's fine Cross-san" said Luka, who had read the thoughts of the man. Cross sighed with relief, but still would check if his little angel was alright.

**xx—**

After dinner and thousands of apologies of Aya for Zero's little accident everyone seemed to be calm because the small angel was still laughing he had forgotten that hour before had fallen and beaten his pretty little head. Sodom was also quieter as Zero-chan was happier and enjoyed playing with his black neko with gray eyes called Luky-chan.

"Hey Zero, do you want me to tell you the story" asked Luka taking Zero in his arms and sitting on the couch with the little one in his legs. Zero held his neko with his hands as he turned his head to see Luka and nodded with a slight blush on his chubby cheeks.

"Yaww Stwowy!" Cried the little angel with emotion and hapiness Luka saw the huge smile his angel drew again.

"Very good angel" Luka said gently, while Zero's body was lowered and sat beside Luka with his neko still in arms. "Now what will be" Luka asked, as he displayed a blue book, the covers of this were recorded with white gold, and ancient script could read the title of _"The Silver Dragon. "_

"Swnow" Zero said with excitement, and although that was the story that Luka always told he did not care to tell it again, for his child, that history was his favorite, Zero-chan loved to hear it over and over again.

"It's such a good idea angel then we will read _the white dragon" _Luka smiled as he prepared to read the story at his lovely beautiful angel. Cross and Aya sat on the couch that was in front of Luka, while Sodom was placed next to Zero-chan.

_There was__once__a__young man named__Haku__, __whose__eyes__had__the__power__to see__the__souls of others__, his __eyes__could__blind__anyone__whose heart__was not__pure__, __Haku__was the son__of__the__moon,__the__sun__his__father__had abandoned him__because he was__a__creature__of the__night__, his __eyes__were__like the__color__of the glass__, __his eyes__were__cold and__sharp__, his skin __was__very__white__has blond__hair__, __like the sun._

_Haku came every morning to greet the sun, but his father never showed, every day was the same, illuminated by moonlight, with no sunshine. Just the warm night sky made him feel loved, even a part of him felt incomplete, Haku wanted to be loved by his father the sun._

_Every night he used to hear stories of the former residents, before his birth the sun used to appear, covering the extensive grounds with its golden rays, providing heat, protecting people from danger in the dark. But there was a day when the sun soon disappeared and the moon began to show, the sun was entranced by the beauty of the moon, he had never met someone so beautiful, with white hair and onyx eyes. The moon was banned for the sun, the cold quench the star and could no longer protect their people. But the sun wanted so badly to see the moon, so he ran away from home overnight, covered with a thin fabric that made him invisible, and could hide the golden rays coming out of her beautiful curly hair so blond and golden. Taking small steps at last managed to reach him. The moon looked so calm, his onyx eyes were closed. The sun had always seen the moon hidden under his blanket was able to rush into it. That night the two were merged into the sky creating the most beautiful color showed before. Of that act of love was born Haku, but the Sun could not be with his two most beloved treasures and then decided to leave the moon and his baby son, making him a human. In this way the moon returned to its nocturnal way as the sun went out and hid, protecting his people, missing the moon and her son._

_Haku felt very lonely and one night decided to run away from home, wanted to meet his father wanted so badly to even see his face._

_That night the wind was blowing very hard, Haku had gone barefoot and felt the soft ground was beginning to feel very cold, his body began to cool suddenly Haku was running through the woods, not understanding why his body felt each colder and colder. Tears came out of his icy blue eyes and he was beginning to feel very cold and felt his blood starting to have a cold feeling. Managed to reach the hollow trunk of a tree, he entered the place and hug his body, hoping that the moon to find him, but did not. Began to mourn without realizing that his tears were cold and white and when they fell to the floor were like white staining, the texture of his tears had changed, it was smooth but cold. Haku continued crying, waiting to be found by his mother._

_At that moment the moon began to feel a pain in his heart and awakened from his sweet dream, he down to the earth to find a landscape covered in white, the wind gusts of all living things, and a strange white mass covering the whole grass. Strange cold white little balls falling on his white hair, the mere touch of these balls made him cold._

_The moon felt the call of his son, but the wind made it impossible to find a sign of his son._

_The sun began to feel a cold sensation and pain; he knew it was risky to leave at this time when the moon was covering the land, protecting the settlers, with his sacred mantle. But something caused the heart of the sun wanted to go out, he wanted to save one of his loved ones. So without a second thought the sun rose, appearing between these sudden bursts trying to stick his warm, golden skin._

_The sun tried to intensify its rays but it was impossible, the cold began to cover his body, all he saw in the distance was the soft eyes of his beloved moon: onyx eyes screaming for help. As he could he make his way to the moon, feeling his lover began to lower the temperature of his body, he hugged giving him warmth and love, the loved one only can provide._

_Both Sun and Moon managed to merge, because they now understood the pain felt in their soul was from his beloved son who was suffering._

_ Haku…._

_Dodging each of these bursts they were able to advance into the forest in search of Haku._

_Under that tree was Haku, his beautiful white skin began to see blue, his once gold eyes were like glass the tears kept falling, surrounding his body with the white mass._

_Snow ... it was the first time that the snow made its appearance._

_The soft snow was all that could bring the Sun and the Moon together but with cruel price: A pure soul was the only one could do this ritual, giving his heart to the gentlemen of the cold crystal land..._

"And then ... "Luka was silent when he saw his beautiful angel had fallen asleep. When Luka was beginning to tell the story Zero sat back in the boy's legs as the boy's told the story Zero were closing his lilac eyes and let out small yawn. Luka realized that Zero had fallen asleep when the little hand that held his neko with devotion loose the neko and had fallen to the floor.

Fearing to wake his child, Luka completely settled on the couch, Aya had already gone to sleep and Cross was not in the room. Just like his angel, Sodom had also fallen asleep, with small sighs while dreaming. Luka lay on the couch with the fragile and small body of Zero-chan on his chest, the child's hands now resting on the chest of the older. Luka closed his eyes to rest a moment, also loved the feeling of his beloved so close. Zero´s sleeping form was the cutest thing he has ever seen.

Hours passed and Luka had been completely asleep when Cross returned to the room found Luka lying asleep and Zerorin hands clutching on the black boy's coat. Luka kept one arm around the fragile little body of Zero-chan, and the silver angel had his head hidden on Luka's neck.

Cross smiled pleased to see the scene and ran into the room of child to get a warm blanket, covering both children with it. Then he took Sodom sleeping form in his arms and carried him to the small bed that was in the room of Zero. Then placed the sleeping animal, and then went to his room to sleep for a while.

_Only__a__pure heart__was able__to__reunite__these__two__lovers__  
_  
_the__sacrifice__he made__was__ cruel: he__ won't be__able to see his parents__anymore__, __but at some__point__return to__them__, __merging__with them__._

**_Xx – A year later_**

"Luka-nii" The boy's lilac eyes did not stop the crystal tears, his hands clinging to the clothes of that gray-eyed boy.

"I promise that I will care, I will not leave you alone" Luka replied kneeling and taking Zero-chan0s chin with his hands. He smiled sadly, it broke his heart to see this beautiful angel mourn, it was a sin to make someone as beautiful and innocent and cute like Zerorin; but it was necessary, now it t was not safe for Zero to continue living with Cross-san. The best thing was to live here in the Twilight Mansion, with his real f ... the people here would protected him from any harm.

"Nii-chan wantws to leawve mew lowne" said Zero with his little tiny voice, clinging more on Luka, crying all the time. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks all blushed.

"Listen Zero" Luka said he was sure he could handle the move away from Zero, but when he saw that Zero did not look at him in the eye he felt sad "Zero" He said again with such adoration and love. "Please" Luka said again and Zero did what Luka asked and looked at him with his big lilac eyes, hoping he would not leave him

"Nii-chan" said the child in tears and sobs, The little boy was clinging to Luky, his black neko, hugging him tightly, with tears all over his angelic face.

"I won't leave you alone, never… "Luka said with tears in his eyes that peculiar silver iris, hiding his head in the tiny neck of the child "I'll say it as many times as necessary" He spoke again, embracing his young love, afraid to lose him.

"I will never betray you"

Said with tears that dried then he pulled his face away, just to see those beautiful lilac eyes shining with grief. He then approached to the child's face to touch his lips with the soft and delicate lips of the child.

_Until__now__ you'll __forget__all__about me,__ about __Cross__, you __will not have__any memories of them__, your __memories__will start from here in the__Twilight Mansion__._

_Zero please forgive me, do not think I'll forget you_

_That's never ..._

_I will never forget the love of my life_

_We are linked to each other_

_Remember Zero_

_Remember my promise_

_I will never betray you_

At that time Zero fell asleep in the arms of an orange long-haired girl beside her was a silver-haired boy, both had green eyes and looked sadly at Luka.

Luka gave a last glance at his beloved angel; he felt tears run down his cheek a simple tear. Then he disappeared in a swirl of pain.

Zero began to open his eyes and saw a blur; a whirlwind but within this confusing wind could see a sad look: Some unusual silver eyes.

_Luka_

This age was bad for humans and vampires, dark hunters, fairies and all the creatures, very bad things were happening in society, not only for humans but for other creatures. The world again was added to the darkness. There were a lot of murders toward beings of great power. The vampires were scared; Zweilt guards knew that war was coming. Their worst enemy emerged from the shadows and they needed to protect human.

"But why can't Zerorin stay with me? " said Cross again this time his tears were not the usual crocodile tears , now they were a father tears who wept over the loss of his son.

"Understand Cross-san, these now are dangerous times" A man very similar to the former hunter looked serious and sighed "We need to protect the child, he'll became a powerful weapon"

"Takashiro tell me why it is dangerous, I don't get it, Zero will be safe with me, why you insist on take him away from me " said Cross hopeful that the man reconsider and let him stay with the child. "Zerorin is not a thing or weapon he's just a child, he's my son"

"No Cross, Zero will stay with us and that's the last word" Giou Takashiro a long-haired man said as he walked away from Cross "Understand cousin is not the time for Zero to be with you" He said and disappeared, leaving Cross alone and with tears in his eyes. "He's not your son" He said with a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii it's me :]**

**I hope you are well, enjoying your vacation, because unfortunately I have not, college ends until August so I'm still in classes :[ .**

**But I have time to update my guardian, the story of Luka and Zero.**

**I'll delete this story, as I already have it on the crossover section, so I do not really see the point in having here in the vampire knight section since is an Uraboku and Vk xover ^^.**

**I hope you read it and comment, your reviews give me encouragement to keep writing.**

**Here is the link**

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6849875/1/Mi_guardian**

**Please read and review there I'll delete this tomorrow morning **


End file.
